Car hoist systems may be designed or configured to include a wide selection of synchronized mechanical screw lift components, gear ratios, controls and power options. A typical car hoist system may be designed and configured to accommodate a variety of car types such as, for example, single units, married pairs and/or articulated cars. To accommodate and support the desired variety of car types, the car hoist system and component of the car hoist system can be adapted or arranged to support a wide range of lift heights, vehicle weights and dimensions.
Shallow pit car hoist systems are one type of car hoist system that may be utilized. A typical shallow pit car hoist system may operate and lift a vehicle with a pit depth of only three and a half feet (3′6″). The limited pit depth reduces excavation, construction and installation costs when compared to alternate deep pit designs. Moreover, the maintenance of the shallow pit car hoist system may be simplified when compared to alternate deep pit designs because the lifting screws may be housed in an oil-filled caisson that provides continuous oil bath lubrication to the screw and nut. This configuration protects the screw from environmental contamination and continuously lubricates the lifting screws thereby increasing the wear life of the nut and screw. The shallow pit car hoist system further offers additional protection to the system's individual components.
It would be desirable to provide a jack screw connector that may connect the lifting screws and drive mechanisms while allowing and/or compensating for any misalignment therebetween.